Restoring The Rush
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: 10 years after the band broke up. Logan, closing in on his doctorate, is in Malibu and runs across some karaoke. Hoping to sing for a certain actress, he instead gets three members of a former boy band. Possible Logan/Camille in later chapters.
1. Big Time Karaoke

A/N: I'm centering this story on Logan because he and I are pretty much the same… Big Time… did I really just do that? *sigh* And, we also share a name, but that's beside the point.

A/N 2.0: For the most part of this story, the plain text paragraphs are Logan's thoughts and narrations. Anyways, let's get to the story.

**Big**** Time Karaoke**

**Malibu, CA, Spring Break 2025**

Oh, Spring Break: the girls, the beach, the girls at the beach, and the bikinis those girls wore at the beach. Those were the days. Of course, I was in a boy band back then, maybe you've heard of it: Big Time Rush? Yeah, fame is fleeting. After 5 years of touring, we decided to cut it short, go to school, and get real jobs before we started losing money, which we had already started doing as we finished our fourth tour and third album. So, we ended The Rush, before it ended itself, along with us.

I'm Logan Mitchell, a Harvard graduate student two and a half months from receiving my doctorate in Physics. I am on my final vacation before I become a member of the real world. Yeah, I know, it took me 31+ years to make it to the real world, but I am almost there.

Apparently, word is, there is a big karaoke party down towards the beach. Even though the band split up, I still love to sing, and I haven't been on stage in a while, so I may go check it out, and maybe sing about, or to, the love I wish I had seen right in front of me, so very long ago.

Ah, Camille. She was beautiful, smart, kind, a great actress, and beautiful. Yes, I meant to say it twice, she was that beautiful. Yet, I was too blind to see how much she really meant to me. Well, as they say, "'Tis better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all." Except I lost, then I loved. Or, loved her without knowing I was in love with her. In any case, I'm heading to do some karaoke, and maybe find her once again. I can still taste her lips from that day two of my band mates and I, were trying to court Jo, who ended up dating Kendall, another member of BTR.

So far, the singers have all been somewhere between really bad to decent, except for one girl, she was really good. Anyways, here's my chance. Looking through the book of songs they had available to karaoke to, meaning music and the words on a screen, I am a bit disappointed, no BTR songs at all, oh well.

"Hey, how do I sign up to sing?"

The guy at the table just pointed to another table about five feet away.

"Hey, sweetheart," the woman at the sign-up table said, rather perkily. "I need your name, the song you are singing, and the person who sings it."

"Logan Mitchell," I said before I was interrupted.

"NO WAY! You were in Big Time Rush!"

"Yes," I said a bit surprised. "Yes, I was."

"Okay, sorry. I lost my composure for a second."

"Don't worry, it used to happen all the time."

"I bet it did. I need your song title and artist for your song tonight."

"'This is the Time,' by Dennis DeYoung."

"Okay, your turn will come up soon."

Waiting for my turn to come up, the acts continued to be mediocre at best. The recognition was nice. It still happens on occasion, but I have a feeling it might get to a few more people than usual. Well, it's my turn to sing, wish me luck.

"Need some backup?" I hear from behind me.

"James! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live and work around here, and they asked me to help with Karaoke Night. What are you doing here?"

"My final vacation before I enter real life."

"So, you want some backup, or not?"

"Yeah, sure. It'll be almost like old times." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, let's do this."

The M.C. usually just announced a name and a song for whoever was singing, but, as I said before, mine is probably going to go a bit different.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a rather special guest tonight. You may or may not remember the name, but about 15 years ago, this next singer and his hockey team from Minnesota sent teen girls everywhere into a BIG…TIME…RUSH! Let me introduce Logan Mitchell!"

Wow, I can barely hear myself think. I was expecting a cheer a bit louder than the other people who have sung, but this is insane. Regardless, I have to sing as if Camille is right in front of me. Well, here goes nothing.

(A/N: _(italics) _means backup singers.)

_If I knew back then_

_All the things I know today_

_Baby I would not have changed one hour_

_'Cause I learned so much from my mistakes._

_All the nights we cried_

_And we prayed we see the morning light_

_We never thought that we could ever make it_

_And you were sure you'd never hear me say_

_This is the time._

_This is the moment._

_We've waited so long_

_Just to be standing here._

_We had a dream_

_We made it happen_

_Nobody believed we could get this far_

_And now, I know that this is our time._

_Baby, baby, it's our time_

_You never wanted any fortune or fame_

_You said baby just give me your heart _

_And now I'll tell you_

_Without any shame_

_That you were right from the start_

_Staying together, it ain't been easy_

Whoa, that scared me. Of course, I know the song. I should have been ready for the backup to come in. Hey, is that… it is! Wait… why is Carlos here? I thought he was in St. Paul. Anyways, let's keep going, this is actually turning out to be fun.

_In a world that changes so fast_

_But take a look around_

_Our feet are squarely on the ground_

_'Cause we've found a love that can last_

High five to Carlos as he gets up on the stage, and that makes three of four. That 'man-hug' behind me has been a long time coming. You know, it's almost anti-climatic that the leader of BTR is the only one… never mind, I see him. Wow, is that Jo? You tell him Jo! Tell him he needs to get up here with the rest of us. I don't believe in coincidences, but I have to ask, why did we all choose Malibu for Spring Break 2025? Well, he's on his way up here. Good, the whole group is here.

_And it seems so clear_

_I know that this is going to be our year_

_Or we'll forget about the pain and sorrow_

_And we'll forget about the times we failed._

_This is the time._

_This is the moment._

_We've waited so long_

_Just to be standing here._

_We had a dream_

_My God, it happened_

_Nobody believed we could get this far_

_This is the time,_

_This is the moment._

_Nobody believed we could get this far_

_We had a dream_

_My God, it happened_

_Nobody believed we could last this long_

_And now, I know that this is our time._

_Baby, baby it's our time_

_Yeah, yeah._

Wow, that's quite an ovation! Yeah, it's about time you got up here, Kendall. I mean, if we are going to do this, it has to be done right. With a wordless shrug and a goofy grin, he took his microphone, and joined in.

_(This is the time)_

_This is the time._

_(This is the moment)_

_This is the moment._

_(We've waited so long_

_Just to be standing here.)_

_(We had a dream)_

_We had a dream_

_(We made it happen)_

_We made it happen_

_(Nobody believed we could get this far)_

_Nobody believed, nobody believed,_

_That it could happen_

_(This is the time)_

_This is the time._

_(This is the moment)_

_This is the moment._

_(We've waited so long_

_Just to be standing here.)_

_(We had a dream)_

_We had a dream_

_(We made it happen)_

_We made it happen_

_(Nobody believed we could get this far)_

_And now, I know that this is our time._

Wow, that was AWESOME! I'm glad there's not a roof here, as it may have very well been blown straight in the Pacific.

"Hey guys," James said after about forty-five seconds of just taking in our first standing ovation together in a long time. "My buddy said we could chill backstage with our families, and, you know, avoid some chaos. Oh, and Maggie's already back there so your 'significant others,' will have another girl to talk to."

Looking at Kendall, Carlos, and out toward their respective 'significant others,' I said, "Yeah, James. That'd be great."

A/N: That's it for chapter 1. Let me know what you think. Right now I have 5 chapters planned. I may just straight up end it there, or end it there and start a sequel, or just make it one long story.

Disclaimer: I own Maggie. Nickelodeon owns Big Time Rush, and all its contents. Dennis DeYoung sings, and probably owns "This is the Time".

As always, read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be used to cook my soup. Any ideas are also welcomed, and thoughtful reviews with sincere questions might even be answered.

SSS


	2. Big Time Reunion

A/N: Ok, on to the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Maggie. That's pretty much it.

**Big Time Reunion**

**Backstage**

"Ok, wow. That was awesome, No pun intended, but… What a rush." I said, headed towards the backstage area.

"Yeah, I don't remember the last time I did that," Carlos declares, jubilantly.

"Someone, remind me why we stopped doing this." Kendall says, breathing a little heavily. Being a high school hockey coach has added a little more Kendall to the stage than there used to be. That's okay; he'll get over it.

"More money going out than coming in." I utter. Wow, that really brought down the mood.

"We need to do this again sometime," James offers. "I actually have a studio I usually rent out for about five-hundred bucks a day, but I could try to get you guys a discounted rate," he finishes, laughing.

"Hey!" Carlos says quickly. "Why don't we go back out there and sing one of our songs?"

"Two reasons. One," I say raising one finger. "They don't have any of our songs in the karaoke database."

"I actually have the backing track to 'Big Time Rush', I keep it around, in case an audition calls for a singing part."

"That won't matter, James." I continue, raising my second finger. "Two, we don't own our songs, and to sing a song in public, it must be: One, available to the public, such as, in a karaoke machine, or two, you must own it."

"What do you mean? How do we not own them? We spent the better part of five years singing them all over the world."

"Yeah, I know Carlos," I reply. "The record company didn't sign them over to us, and therefore, still owns them."

"Actually, they don't," Kendall says with a light smile. "I bought them from Rocque Records a few years ago."

"How do you own them though?" I say. "You need a label, an act, and money to keep them from being bought."

"I actually went through the whole process of getting a label just to keep the songs ours."

"Any reason why?" James asks.

"I don't want them being covered by random kids trying to get noticed off of our music, not in the style of the original releases."

"That is thinking ahead," I say, applauding the foresight. "By the way, what did you call it?"

"Big Time Music." James, Carlos, and I nod in approval of the label's name.

"Hey, guys. That was amazing." Hello, Stephanie. Wow, she still looks hot. She married Carlos about three years ago, so I have no chance, but she still really looks great.

"Wow you guys are still awesome after all these years." That is Maggie, James' wife of five years.

"I never thought I'd ever see you guys up on stage again." That would be Jo. Wow, that is an impressive rock on her finger. Jo was Kendall's on-again, off-again, girlfriend from The Palm Woods, apparently on, again, for good. I give great advice, and also, have impeccable timing. "Where is your girl, Logan?"

"Well, Jo, I have found over the past eight years, that she is not in the courtyard at Harvard University. I haven't really been anywhere else over that time period."

"What about Camille?" Stephanie asks.

"I haven't seen her since a random meeting a year and a half after the band broke up," I reply, sadly.

"That's okay, dude. If you two are meant to be, which I'm pretty sure you are. She'll pop up sooner or later. And, when she does, you've got to go for it…Big Time."

"Thanks, Kendall."

"Back to the situation at hand," James announces. "Baby, do you have the disc I always have you carry around?"

"Yes," Maggie says, hesitantly. "What do you need it for?"

"James, we can't sing that, the crowd may think that we have gotten back together." For once, Kendall is the voice of reason. I'm proud of you, man, you sure have grown.

"Well, if they like us, then why not?" And, Carlos, always diving headfirst. Some things never change.

This is going to be a shot in the dark, but… "Why not, Kendall? It will be fun, and they may still like us."

"Wait!"

"What's wrong, Stephanie?" Carlos says.

"If the song is not on the karaoke machine, how will you guys sing it?"

"Well, when you sing a song, multiple times a day, over the course of five years, the lyrics, are burnt into your brain," James replies.

Something crosses my mind, "I also have a question."

"What's that, Logan?" Kendall says, unsure of what is coming next.

"Are we singing this song, or performing it?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course, there is, dear Maggie," James says. "We sang that song we just did out there."

Kendall finishes James' thought with, "We performed our songs five years ago as a band."

"Like dance moves and everything?" Jo asks, curiously.

"Yeah," James says, getting excited. "Are we going to vote on it?"

"I vote yes," Carlos says quickly.

"Me too," James agrees.

Looking at Kendall, who looks nervous, I nod my head in agreement with James and Carlos.

Looking at me and sighing, he admits defeat. "Okay, sign us up, and give him the disc. I need to stretch."

Laughing, I take the disc and walk towards the sound guy.

"Hey, could you play this song?"

"Not if you want the words to it, too"

"You know, I think it will go fine without them."

"Ok, tell Mike."

"Mike?"

"The dude with dreadlocks right behind you."

Turning around I notice the M.C., Mike, walking towards the sound booth.

"What's up Logan?"

"Got a special present for you and everyone out there."

"Really," he says. "What kind, and will they like it?"

"Oh, yeah," I can't believe I am going to say this. "Big Time."

"Really? What song?"

"Big Time Rush."

"Okay, wait for my announcement, I'll save you guys for the final act."

"Sounds good to me. Oh and, by the way, do you have any of those microphones that clip on your ear?"

Reaching under the soundboard, the sound guy hands me four of them.

"Thanks, we'll be waiting."

After we were all ready, headsets in place, 'pre-game' ritual done, and arms and legs all stretched, I pulled James aside.

"Hey, can you still land the flip?" keeping my voice low.

"Every time I try it."

"How often is that?"

"Often enough. Can you hit it?"

"Every time. Just wait for the signal."

"Okay."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, have we got an extra special treat for you. The final act of the night, singing 'Big Time Rush,' let's hear it for BIG…TIME…RUSH!" The crowd goes nuts, and the adrenaline starts pumping.

Well, here goes nothing. Walking out to the middle of the stage, we lock eyes, take deep breaths, and James points to the sound guy.

_Make it count,_

_Play it straight._

_Don't look back,_

_Don't hesitate._

_When you go big time._

_What you want,_

_What you feel._

_Never quit,_

_Make it real._

_When you roll big time._

_Hey! (Oohhh) Hey! (Oohhh)_

_Listen to your heart now!_

_Hey! (Oohhh) Hey! (Oohhh)_

_Don't you feel the rush?_

_Hey! (Oohhh) Hey! (Oohhh)_

_Better take your shot now._

_(Oohhh) _Not bad, James.

_Come on shake it up!_

_What you gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck _

_With the life you choose,_

_If you want it all,_

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life you've got,_

_So you gotta live it big time._

_Step it up,_

_Get in gear._

_Go for broke,_

_Make it clear._

_Gotta go big time._

_Make it work,_

_Get it right._

_Change the world over night._

_Gotta dream big time._

_Hey! (Oohhh) Hey! (Oohhh) _

_Give it all you've got now!_

_Hey! (Oohhh) Hey! (Oohhh)_

_Isn't it a rush?_

_Hey! (Oohhh) Hey! (Oohhh)_

_Finish what you start now._

_(Whoa!) _Whew, I was a bit worried about that one.

_Come on shake it up!_

_What you gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck_

_With the life you choose,_

_(Life you choose)_

_If you want it all,_

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life you've got,_

_So you've gotta live it big time._

_Look around,_

_Every light is shining now,_

_It's brighter somehow._

_Look around,_

_Nothing's really as it seems,_

_Nothing but dreams._

_But, you and I,_

_Gonna make a brand new sound,_

_Like we own this town._

_(We own this town.)_

_We can't die,_

_Now we lay it on the ground,_

_We'll never look down._

_Welcome to the big time,_

_All the pretty people see you_

_Walking in the sunshine._

_Welcome to the good times,_

_Life will never be the same._

_Come on shake it up!_

_What you gotta loose?_

_Go and make your luck_

_With the life you choose,_

_If you want it all,_

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life you've got,_

_So you gotta live it big time._

Looking over at James, I give a slight nod, telling him to be ready.

_If you want it all,_

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life you've got,_

With a second nod, our stereo back flips are executed to perfection, receiving an approval from the crowd.

_So you gotta live it big time._

The cheers towards our back flips turned into a standing ovation. We nailed it, every note was pitch perfect, every move flawlessly executed, even from Kendall, the stage presence was brilliant, and the fan interaction was as good as ever.

Taking in our second ovation in less than an hour, I seriously began thinking about what would happen if we combined, James' studio, Kendall's label, a re-recorded greatest hits album, and a small summer tour.

As always, read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be used to cook my soup. Any ideas are also welcomed, and thoughtful reviews with sincere questions might even be answered.

SSS


End file.
